


Primal Instincts

by HellYeahNSFW



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, G!P, G!P Rachel, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Werewolf!Rachel, pezberry au, rachel is soft before santana encourages her to adopt some animal instincts winkwink, takes place season 3, why is this almost 9k words? jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellYeahNSFW/pseuds/HellYeahNSFW
Summary: One night, a worn down Rachel sneaks up into Santana’s bedroom, seeking comfort from a friend. One thing leads to another before sexual tension ensues and primal instincts take over. (G!P Rachel)
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	Primal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for like two years now, almost on the dot, so why not post it lol. hopefully my writing's improved since then, but oh well, here we are. by the way, it's a tad bit ooc but should still reflect off the characters as much as possible, considering the au.
> 
> if g!p (girl penis) is not your thing, please do not read. i understand this is not everyone's cup of tea. this is your only warning. i wholeheartedly apologize if it offends anyone, i did not intend to. 
> 
> if you're still on board, please enjoy an old one-shot drabble with werewolf au pezberry and g!p rachel.

Having just exited the bathroom, Santana gaped at the sight of a tired Rachel weakly rapping her knuckles on her bedroom window. The girl barely held herself onto the ledge.  
  
“Berry?” she exclaimed, rushing over to the window, unlocking it for the shorter brunette. A sudden gust of cold wind made her teeth chatter. Santana was not overly fond of the mid-December weather.  
  
The two girls had barely become friends before Santana discovered that the diva was a vicious werewolf and that the girl’s wolf wanted Santana as more than just friends. It briefly strained their shaky relationship before Rachel promised that she only wanted to remain friends with the Latina. The girls slowly returned to being close friends while Santana enjoyed the perks of knowing about the supernatural world.  
  
Almost immediately, the shorter girl stumbled in, falling into Santana. The cheerleader grunted at the sudden weight thrusted upon her and quickly helped Rachel to her bed before rushing to shut the window to keep the chilling air out.  
  
Rachel couldn’t help but smile at the mortal girl, knowing that she could pull her own weight, but decided not to ward off the Latina’s concerned actions.  
  
Settling on the edge of her bed, Santana finally scrutinized the lean Jewish girl before her. Her eyes widened as they roamed along the girl’s damp tank top and ripped shorts, the top material splattered with blood. On Rachel’s side, three long claw marks were slashed into her skin, the skin broken with dark blood.  
  
“Rachel—”  
  
The diva smiled weakly at her. “I wanted to see you... I missed you this weekend.”  
  
During the full moon weekend, Rachel tended to separate herself from Santana, not wanting to scare her away with her sudden mood swings or sexual urges that she could just barely suppress.  
  
Santana shook her head, gently setting the girl against the headboard of her bed as to not stain her sheets with blood. She rushed to the bathroom for a first aid kit, only to return to catch Rachel slipping out of her shirt, leaving her in a black sports bra.  
  
The Latina’s dark eyes wandered over the girl’s fit, lightly tanned torso in appraisal, only to cringe at the grotesque wounds on the side. “Rachel... how did this happen?”  
  
Santana slowly neared the girl, watching Rachel sigh heavily. She perched herself next to the shorter brunette, their bare thighs touching.  
  
“Someone tried to fight me over the alpha status,” Rachel revealed, inhaling sharply when Santana began to tentatively clean her wounds.  
  
“And I’m guessing you won?” Santana questioned mindlessly, her brows furrowing at the blood that stained her washcloth.  
  
Rachel chuckled deeply. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. I’d be too ashamed to show my face.” She released a long sigh as Santana carefully dressed the wound, thin white wrappings circling her lower torso to hold the large bandage in place.  
  
Santana’s fingers quivered as she finished, avoiding to meet Rachel’s gaze. “I don’t understand why you want to be the alpha. Like, I know it’s badass or whatever, but is it worth getting hurt like this when a prepubescent werewolf punk gets a lucky shot?”  
  
The werewolf remained silent. She shyly reached over to cup Santana’s cheek, directing her bold gaze onto herself. “Being alpha has its perks,” Rachel admitted. “I own all of the Lima wolf territory and no one really challenges me that often. I always beat the lousy competition. Plus, I get to keep you safe. Not every supernatural creature is morally good.”  
  
Santana fell into Rachel’s deep russet orbs, feeling herself lean into the werewolf’s warm touch. “But I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. I can protect myself, y’know.”  
  
A small, knowing chuckle escaped Rachel. Her eyes crinkled in amusement. “Oh, trust me, I’m very aware of that. But not everyone can be intimidated by your reputation. I’m just the backup.”  
  
Santana snorted. “More like the overprotective guard dog.”  
  
“Like you don’t like my wolf form,” Rachel retorted, knowing how the Latina loved curling up next to her, running her nimble fingers through her soft, thick black fur.  
  
Santana’s eyes dipped downward, hiding a smile at how cute she found Rachel’s wolf form. “Mhm, you’re okay, I guess. Just a cute fur ball.”  
  
“Santana Lopez, I resent that.”  
  
The cheerleader smirked. “Even though you’re this big wolf, you’re still the same Rachel Berry, word vomit and all.”  
  
Rachel leaned back, dropping her hand as she glared lightly at the other girl. “Admit it, you love how I ramble.”  
  
Santana shrugged, eyeing the covered wounds on Rachel’s side. She knew that they would heal within a few short hours, perhaps earlier now that she dressed them. Werewolf regeneration was a blessing with how often Rachel appeared to get injured.  
  
“I love your body, that’s for sure,” Santana teased, mischief sparking within her as she saw the girl’s eyes widen in shock for a split second before she dropped the subtle compliment. “Werewolves make the best cuddle buddies.”  
  
Rachel feigned a look of hurt. “Am I just a body heater to you?”  
  
Santana shrugged. “Pretty much,” she admitted with an easy grin, curling up into Rachel’s uninjured side. “I need a warm body beneath me so I can properly digest my food, remember?”  
  
Rachel snorted but wrapped her arm around Santana’s waist nonetheless. “Well, as long as I’m contributing to your well-being. God knows poor digestion is hell.”  
  
The Latina sighed deeply, inhaling Rachel’s familiar scent. She snuggled closer, burrowing her nose in the crook of the girl’s neck. “I don’t understand how you’re so comfy. Like you’re physically toned yet you’re so soft...” she mumbled.  
  
She felt the rumble of Rachel’s low laugh. “It’s girl magic,” Rachel joked. “Probably werewolf genetics, who knows? But hey, as long as you’re comfortable, let’s not question it.”  
  
Santana hummed, her eyes fluttering shut. “Mhm, whatever you say,” she drawled, growing drunk off Rachel’s high body temperature.  
  
Before she knew it, Santana fell fast asleep, unaware of the small kiss Rachel planted on the crown of her head.

* * *

Rachel groaned at the ache at her side, wrapping her arm tighter around a soft, firm pillow.

The young punk werewolf that challenged her was two years younger and she easily beat him after he got a cheap slash at her side. Let’s just say that he would forever bear a scar across his chest for challenging her alpha status.  
  
Rachel felt soft exhales tickling her neck and her heart fluttered in her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, finally recognizing the soft curves of the cheerleader pressed against her, nearly completely on top of her.  
  
Her wolf howled happily at the close proximity of her mate but her body was stiff with uncertainty as her mind raced a million miles a second.  
  
Rachel knew that Santana was aware about the wolf’s claim on her but Rachel argued that they should remain friends and see where life would lead them, understanding that it was too much to ask of the Latina to immediately accept her as her mate.  
  
Santana shifted against her, her arm slung across Rachel’s toned abdomen, her fingers grazing the edges of the bandage wrappings. The cheerleader began mumbling in her sleep, her lips dangerously ghosting along the flushed skin of Rachel’s neck.  
  
Rachel’s entire mind shut down at the heavenly feeling of Santana’s soft, plump lips against her throat. She clutched at the bedsheets, feeling her fists quiver with the intensity of her grip.

She forced herself to relax, to bask in the sensation rather than overthink every detail and wake the other girl up with her loud thoughts. Rachel stared up at the ceiling, drowning in Santana’s wonderful scent.

The Latina shifted closer to her, molding their bodies together. Rachel could feel Santana’s lips curl up into a small smile against Rachel’s warm neck, the other girl thoroughly enjoying the soft, abundant source of heat. Santana’s tan hand rested lightly on the white gauze wraps around the side of Rachel’s abdomen. 

Even while sleeping, the cheerleader was so protective of the smaller brunette, ironically so as Rachel was the beast of the relationship.

 _Relationship_ …

Rachel blinked at the ambiguous term. She wanted more than a friendship with Santana but her wolf had complicated the situation, forcing her to wear her bleeding heart on her sleeve when she was around the Latina.

Since the beginning of high school, Rachel had felt _something_ for the cheerleader. At first, she believed it was jealousy as the Latina was fairly attractive from the get-go and popular very early on in high school. The feelings grew darker and more intense as various insults and slushies were suddenly thrown her way at Santana’s insistence. 

The lingering feelings flipped completely when Rachel grew closer to Santana over the years once they regularly interacted in glee club. There were still underlying hostile vibes between them that slowly settled into mutual forms of respect as both girls were passionate and competitive, both willing to do whatever it took to get what they wanted.

Then, near the end of junior year, Rachel was Santana’s shoulder to vent on as they lost Nationals—all because of Finn’s stupid kiss that didn’t earn him another relationship attempt with Rachel, who had at the time realized that she didn’t really love the boy like she boldly admitted to anyone who would listen—and as Santana was finally coming to terms with her sexuality.

It was only an accident that Rachel’s own werewolf secret slipped out after Santana mourned her lost relationship with Brittany.

Santana was initially skeptical of the claim but Rachel simply argued that she was, and since then, Santana had noticed the small, weird quirks suddenly displayed by the small diva. From eating meat to easily beating all the glee boys in an arm wrestling contest during a summer barbecue to always being abnormally warm, Santana pieced everything together. 

The Latina slowly accepted the unusual fact and everything had started to go back to normal before Rachel noticed how she had always looked to Santana for approval, deeply caring for the girl more than she had had for anyone else. 

During one late evening trek in early August, Rachel stumbled into Santana in her wolf form and it changed everything. 

Her alpha wolf howled out in joy at the sight of the sweaty cheerleader walking back home from a jog at the park. 

Rachel had finally found her mate.

Santana’s skin was slightly damp from exertion, her hair tied up in its infamous high ponytail. Her short running shorts and fitted tank top revealed a large expanse of smooth tan skin. Santana looked so at ease as she drank from her water bottle that Rachel’s heart ached.

Rachel’s ears had flattened against her head, intensely watching the girl. Santana’s natural scent overwhelmed her nose, making the wolf want to rub herself against the girl and politely claim her with her own pheromones. She stealthily followed after her, making sure that Santana made it home safely.

It quickly became a routine for the werewolf within the next few days. She subconsciously undertook the role as Santana’s protector whenever possible. 

Two weeks before school started was when Rachel slipped up. Rachel had only been guarding Santana for a month so when the week before her menstrual cycle rolled around, the wolf was overwhelmed with the need to mate with the girl. 

During one of Santana’s nightly jogs, Rachel accidentally crept too close and the other girl noticed, her body seized up with fear.

In order to quell her mate’s anxiety, Rachel stepped into the moonlight, watching Santana’s eyes bulge in shock. The abnormally large black wolf was incredibly intimidating to the five-foot-four Latina. Rachel bowed her head in an act of submission, her ears laid against her skull as she stared up at her frightened mate. 

The familiar russet eyes and rich, dark fur tone clicked in Santana’s mind, urging her forward albeit uncertain. With her hand extended, Santana watched in awe as Rachel slowly bumped her head against the girl’s palm, pressing into the soothing touch. 

Santana whispered her excitement, marveling at the sight of Rachel’s wolf form. She ran her hands through the thick, surprisingly soft fur, smiling when the wolf licked at her, nuzzling her bowed head into her abdomen.

Rachel walked Santana home and reluctantly agreed to join her mate in bed, becoming a warm, fluffy pillow for her. Just being near Santana was enough to sate the wolf’s insistent desire to mate with the girl. 

This became routine for the two best friends until school started. Rachel couldn’t stay over at Santana’s forever, even though both girls wanted to.

A few days before school commenced, the two girls discussed the altered situation and Rachel came clean with the reason why she followed so closely that one night when she revealed her wolf form. She admitted to Santana that the wolf claimed her as her life-mate and that she was especially attracted to her that one evening because of her mating cycle.

Rachel even had to explain her different anatomical equipment due to her female alpha werewolf wanting to reproduce in the future; how during Santana’s three most fertile days before her menstrual cycle, her wolf had the strongest desire to knot the Latina and pump all of her come inside her clenching vaginal walls to impregnate her; and how other days, her extra appendage would behave like a normal human male’s. Rachel believed it would be best to inform the Latina of everything, in case she ever wanted to be involved in the supernatural world that was now Rachel’s life.

The heated confession left both girls flustered, avidly avoiding each other’s eyes.

To say the least, it was their most awkward conversation, which left Santana acting more distant than usual but quickly coming back around to being Rachel’s best friend after the werewolf repeatedly promised, almost pleaded, that she would let Santana decide everything for herself, not wanting to pressure the Latina into doing anything she wasn’t completely sure of. 

All Rachel wanted was to maintain a friendly relationship with the cheerleader and Santana couldn’t agree more, even after being burdened with so much information about her sudden entanglement with the supernatural world. The two girls hoped that it would all work itself out in the near future.

At school, Santana dropped the hostile facade toward Rachel and came out to the glee club, knowing that her two blonde Unholy Trinity comrades, Puck, and Rachel would have her back.

It had been all good for nearly four months as it was now nearing mid-December. The two girls had managed to maintain a healthy friendship for almost eight months, starting back around the spring break of their junior year.

Rachel couldn’t be happier. Well, if Santana would be her girlfriend and mate, she’d be the happiest alpha to ever exist, but she’d take what she could get. There was no room for disappointment or resentment in Rachel’s heart when all there was was her undying love and support for the Latina.

“Mhm, Rach…” Santana mumbled into Rachel’s neck, making all the small hairs on Rachel’s body shoot up. The cheerleader’s warm hand flattened against Rachel’s toned abdomen, the flat palm light on the soft ridges.

Not certain whether the girl was actually awake or mumbling in her sleep, Rachel remained impossibly still, praying that her body’s unconscious reactions would not betray her. She swallowed thickly as Santana’s blunt fingernails began pressing harder into her toned abdominal skin.

The Latina shifted her head, her nose pressing just beneath Rachel’s sensitive ear. “Mm, Rachel?” she mumbled groggily, smiling faintly when she realized that the werewolf chose to stay by her side when she’d typically leave before dawn. Her mouth parted slightly, her plump lips grazing the heated skin of Rachel’s neck. 

Rachel wet her lips, fighting the influx of arousal that suddenly hit her gut once her mind registered how close her mate was pressed against her. She clamped her eyes shut, hoping her nether regions wouldn’t respond to the clinging proximity. 

“Yes, Santana?” she managed to rasp after a moment to recollect herself.

Santana snuggled closer, nuzzling her nose against the side of Rachel’s throat. “Mhm, what time is it?”

Rachel craned her neck to the side to the digital clock that rested on the nightstand. “Oh, it’s just nine twenty-two. It’s Saturday so we can just stay in. I still feel bad about waking you up late last night.”

Perching herself up on her elbow, Santana frowned down at Rachel, her messy raven locks sprawled down her shoulders. The sight caused Rachel’s heart to ache. The older girl’s dark eyes were still riddled with sleep, much to the werewolf’s guilt.

“Rach, it’s okay. I was already up so it’s not like I lost sleep because of you. Let’s just stay in bed a little longer before your insatiable werewolf appetite wreaks havoc on my fridge,” she joked half-heartedly.

Santana lowered herself back into her previous position, lightly kissing the side of Rachel’s neck before completely succumbing to the welcoming heat of her best friend. 

Rachel resisted the urge to grin widely when the Latina quickly pecked her flushed skin, her tight muscles finally loosening from their constricted state. She melted against the soft mattress, leaning toward Santana’s already dozing body. She understood that Santana would try to get as much sleep as possible due to Coach Sylvester’s rigorously, draining practice hours after school in an attempt to regain the Cheerleading Nationals’ title and trophy.

The werewolf closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown in Santana’s scent and warmth as she drifted off into a blissful sleep, her injured side no longer aching.

* * *

Santana dreamt of warm, soft caressing touches and loving whispers in her hair. She dreamt of the full moon and low howls echoing through the night sky. She recalled a pair of blazing golden eyes before she quickly slipped from her deep slumber.

Her mind felt groggy with sleep as she slowly blinked at the sunlight weakly bleeding in through the curtains of her window. She licked her lips, frowning at the evident dryness of her mouth. Santana stifled a yawn before leaning back, feeling a firm, warm mass behind her, curling around her protectively. 

Her dark eyes flew open at the different, though not entirely unwelcome, sensation. She glanced down to catch strong, rich olive-tone arms wrapped around her midsection, one of their hands weaved together. Similarly to their joined arms, their legs were loosely tangled. She felt gentle exhales on her nape and a uniquely shaped nose pressed at the base of her head.

A lazy smile formed on Santana’s face once she recognized Rachel’s familiar warmth behind her. She decided to lean back and soak up more of the free heat until she felt something hard lightly poking her rear. Her eyes widened briefly, her jaw slackening.

Experimentally, as if to confirm her own suspicions, Santana lightly ground against the prominent bulge, prompting a low, guttural groan from the alpha werewolf, her arms reflexively tightening around the cheerleader's waist, keeping their hips flush together. Rachel burrowed her face in Santana’s hair, deeply inhaling her rich, alluring scent.

Santana’s heart momentarily stuttered with realization; Rachel was sporting a late morning erection, most likely due to her wolf imagining them together. 

Santana felt her face heat up at the thought of Rachel’s extra appendage. It had always intrigued her after their most awkward conversation and she wondered if only she could elicit a response as she was Rachel’s life-mate.

Taking her lower lip between her teeth, Santana hesitantly rocked her hips against Rachel’s, swallowing hard at how rigid and thick the throbbing appendage felt against her. She felt her own center begin to ache at the thought of the long member.

Still asleep, Rachel moaned quietly at the new pressure against her stiff cock, prompting her to grind herself against the soft mass before her. The shorter girl’s brows furrowed, her jaw setting as she continued to move against the warm body.

Santana’s breathing quickened at the action, her insides burning hot with every uncoordinated thrust. She felt her panties grow damp with her body’s own reaction to the situation. Her body felt overly sensitive as Rachel’s grip around her torso constricted, only her lower half moving in accordance to Santana’s rocking. 

The Latina had never felt so sexually frustrated in her entire life, even during the week where her ex-fling Brittany retaliated against her with a week of no sex. Her body lamented that Rachel’s cock was so close yet so far from her entrance, incredibly desperate to quell the ache between her legs. 

She’d be lying to herself if she said she’d never fantasized about the petite werewolf. How Rachel never saw how hot she was was beyond Santana.

The brunette had gotten so much more confident after accepting the supernatural aspect of her life and the Latina couldn’t help but notice how much more toned Rachel’s body was, how her voice could deepen to be more authoritative to both her tormentors and jealous glee club members.

Unbeknownst to the werewolf, she easily turned on Santana on several occasions, even mentally picturing her as Santana thrusted two fingers into her wet entrance to relieve a sudden ache. 

Slightly arching her back, Santana could almost feel Rachel’s clothed member rub against her drenched core. Her body momentarily quivered at the thought of Rachel’s cock deliciously stretching out her walls.

The sudden shift in her arms awoke Rachel and Santana went still, biting her tongue to keep quiet as the shorter brunette took in her surroundings. She felt the werewolf exhale tiredly, tenderly nuzzling the back of Santana’s neck with her nose.

Rachel inhaled slowly and her heart stuttered at the different but familiar, mouthwatering scent. She promptly registered her throbbing erection against the fullness of her best friend’s ass.

_She’s nearing her three-day hormone period._

Rachel inhaled sharply, her sleepy mind snapping to narrow alertness. She fought back a groan at how good it felt to be pressed close against her mate. Clenching her eyes shut, she slowly eased out of their cuddling embrace, hearing her wolf whine pitifully, and scooted back to the very edge of the bed, forcing herself to breathe and not allow Santana’s scent overwhelm her already addled mind.

“Fuck,” Rachel cursed lightly at her raging hard on. She couldn’t bear to meet Santana’s eyes, knowing that her vivid dreamlike rocking was happening in real time, surely waking the girl. She didn’t want to destroy their months of friendship because of an ill-timed wet dream and a forgotten heat cycle.

“Santana,” she croaked, “I’m so sorry. God, you’re nearing your heat period and my wolf sensed it and I couldn’t stop dreaming about - how we’d… I understand if you want to kick me out, let me just get—”

“Rachel, wait,” Santana called out, moving closer to Rachel’s almost curled up form. She leaned in, cupping Rachel’s cheek to coax the werewolf to meet her tender gaze. “Hey, it’s okay, I get it, honestly. It’s not your fault your wolf is linked to my cycle, and I’m definitely not kicking you out. I’d never do that, especially when you’re hurt like this.”

The werewolf’s body shuddered at the soft warmth on her face. She inched farther away. “But San—”

Santana shook her head, her free hand curling around Rachel’s wrist to keep her at bay. “Rachel, listen to me. You just reacted naturally and I won’t blame you for that. You didn’t ask for any of this. Now come here.”

She pulled Rachel to the middle of the bed and pressed herself into the side of Rachel’s front, regaining a similar position before they went to sleep, with her arm gaining leverage over the girl’s toned body. Santana inhaled deeply, her eyelids drooping at the tantalizing scent around the crook of Rachel’s neck. She could practically _feel_ Rachel’s inner wolf shifting underneath the firm expanse of her hot skin.

Rachel’s entire body was stiff, her erection still rampant in her shorts. The nonexistent distance between the two mates didn’t help in the matter. Her wolf howled loudly in her ear, telling her to either run away or confront the Latina. Her jaw clenched, a bead of sweat forming near her opposite temple.

A few minutes of silence passed, leaving the girls to their individual thoughts on how to further handle the heated situation. Rachel was on the brink of leaving to relieve herself when a tan hand pressed down against her stomach. 

“Rachel,” Santana whispered after several moments. She licked her lips, recalling what the girl previously sputtered out in her apology. “Tell me about your dream,” she requested boldly, leaning on her propped elbow to view the diva’s reaction.

Rachel’s russet orbs widened comically, a steady blush spreading across her cheeks and chest. Memories of her dream suddenly flashed in her mind, making her cock throb even harder. Suppressing a groan, she shook her head. “Santana, I don’t think—”

“Rach, please. I can _help_ you with your problem.”

Their dark eyes clashed and Santana’s insides clenched at the abrupt golden gleam of Rachel’s eyes. She was staring into the eyes of the wolf.

Snapping out of the haze, Rachel repeatedly shook her head, fisting the bedsheets. Her eyes dulled. “San, you don’t owe me anything. I can handle this on my own.”

Santana pushed further, needing to instill the thought that she wanted this as much as Rachel did.

“Why don’t I lend you a hand, hm?” Her slender hand reached down to stroke the clothed cock, watching Rachel’s eyes dilate, her throat bobbing. “You have no idea how _wet_ you made me when you grinded against me. How hot it was when you held me so possessively, wanting to rut into me. Let me help you, Rach.”

Rachel’s chest heaved at the gentle touch on her cock, her hips twitching to jerk up into the curious hand. Her nose flared at the smell of arousal invading her senses, her mouth automatically watering. Her golden eyes fluttered as she drowned in Santana’s overwhelming scent.

“Oh, San,” she exhaled breathily, fighting to keep her hips flat against the mattress. 

Santana scooted closer, her fingers running along the length of the thick shaft. Her dark eyes swirled with mischief, silently proud of how responsive the werewolf was to her. “Tell me about your dream. What did we do in your dream, Rach?”

The shorter brunette’s eyes clamped shut as she recalled her erotic dream. She whimpered at how her cock throbbed more insistently, making the Latina gasp lightly at how it twitched beneath her hand.

“God, San, we - we were in your bed for _hours_ … I was addicted to your body, how you felt, how you tasted, how you clenched around me… We didn’t care about anything except carnal pleasure… The bedsheets were absolutely _ruined_ … I couldn’t get enough of you.”

Santana bowed her head into the crook of the girl’s neck, her long raven locks tickling the sides of Rachel’s face and neck. Her lower belly boiled with brimming arousal, breathing heavily at how drenched her panties were. She pressed her thighs together in a vain attempt to stop the almost agonizing aches.

“Fucking _shit_ , Rachel. That’s so _fucking_ hot.”

She slipped her hand under the waistband of the girl’s shorts, finally bringing out and grasping the hot, throbbing cock in her bare hand. She marveled at its naked size and girth, already picturing herself gushing over the cock. Santana bit her lip when she felt the clear precum dribble down the length from the wide cockhead. She lathered the makeshift lubricant over the cock and slowly pumped Rachel’s cock, lightly twisting right before the bulbous mushroom head.

Rachel’s hips jerked off the bed, thrusting up into Santana’s warm palm. She tilted her head back against the pillow, her dark brown tresses sprawled over the gray fabric, the tendons in her neck straining.

“Oh my god.” A growl rumbled deep in Rachel’s throat as the Latina pumped her cock, her hips moving in sync.

Santana groaned at the sight, feeling her thighs grow slick from her own arousal. Rachel’s cock was hard in her hand, twitching to be sheathed in drenched, velvety walls. Rachel’s stomach muscles tensed with every thrust upward, oblivious to the healing wound at her side, showing off their evident definition. Her usually russet eyes were a bright amber, half-lidded in pleasure, as she jerked herself off using Santana’s hand.

“Fucking hell, you’re so hot,” the Latina moaned, her jaw partly unhinged.

Rachel reached up, curling her hand over Santana’s nape and yanked the girl down for a messy, passionate kiss that left both girls breathless. The werewolf nipped teasingly at Santana’s bottom lip, smirking at how the girl groaned above her before moaning loudly when Santana squeezed her cock.

“Fuck, San…”

Santana trailed down to kiss along Rachel’s flushed neck, grinning at the throaty vibrations of the girl’s moans. She squeezed Rachel’s cock, running her thumb along the sensitive head, collecting precum from the slit on the pad of her thumb before spreading it along the pulsating length.

“God, Rachel, the things you do to me,” the Latina husked, biting down at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, soothing it with her hot tongue.

Rachel nearly howled at the possessive act, her wolf desperate to burst out and wildly claim her mate. Her eyes flashed vibrantly before she hastily flipped them around, her hands digging into the mattress on either side of Santana’s head.

The two girls lay there panting, gazing intently into each other’s eyes.

Santana’s pupils were blown, her raven hair sexily splayed on the pillow, her full lips plump and tempting. The straps of her thin camisole barely clung onto her shoulders, the fabric riding up to reveal a tan, toned stomach. Her stiff nipples prodded through the thin material, confirming that Santana didn’t sleep with a bra. The tiny shorts she had on barely hid the smooth expanse of tan legs, which spread wider to accommodate Rachel.

Rachel’s eyes blazed gold as her jaw clenched with sharper incisors. Her dark hair was tousled, hanging down as she held herself above Santana. The muscles in her body strained to get closer to the Latina but hovered just enough to bathe in her intoxicating warmth. Her stiff cock twitched between Santana’s legs, eager to bury itself inside her mate.

Neither girl looked away from the heated gaze, their chests heaving from the suffocating tension.

Santana momentarily glanced down to catch a glimpse of Rachel’s faint V-line to her peeking cock, her eyes widening at the sight, her tongue subconsciously poking out to wet her lips. While she had her fair share of sleeping around with several jocks, she’d never seen such an appealing member.

Since Rachel was Jewish, the above-average penis was circumcised, the bulbous head large and a pretty shade of pink. The skin was a smooth, dark olive shade, matching the rest of Rachel’s body tone. A few veins ran along the length. The girl was clean shaven, obviously self-conscious about her hygiene. The cock had the slightest curve upward as it bobbed, basking in Santana’s attention as it was still held back by her black boxers.

If Santana had to estimate, she’d say that the cock was roughly seven inches and had a good thickness to it. Rachel would be the largest she’d ever had.

“Damn, even your cock is sexy,” Santana admitted lowly, her eyes slowly trailing up Rachel’s toned, scarred body.

The werewolf huffed in pride and pulled down the rest of the clothing concealing her chest and cock, teasingly lowering her hips to thrust against Santana’s covered mound. At the delicious friction, Santana curled her legs inward to trap Rachel in between her thighs, wanting the girl to thoroughly fuck her into the mattress. 

Rachel groaned loudly when the underside of her cock brushed against a sudden patch of wetness, her nose assaulted by the strong waves of her mate’s arousal.

“Oh god, San,” the werewolf trembled. “You’re so close to your heat period but I don’t wanna - fuck, you’re already calling out to my wolf to claim you. I‘m scared of knotting you…”

Santana tilted her head back, exposing her throat to the alpha as she wrapped her legs around Rachel’s waist. “I want you too, don’t you see that? I’m fucking _drenched_ because of you. And I know you won’t knot me. You've had all this self-control for so long. You won’t give into the wolf.”

She cupped the girl’s face, staring deeply into the softening amber eyes. “I trust you, Rachel. I want you.”

“I want you too,” Rachel husked, smiling fondly at Latina. “And I’m going to do this right, and not take you like an animal. Not this time, at least.”

Santana smirked at the thought before nodding her consent.

Rachel leaned into her mate’s assuring gesture, swooping down to kiss Santana, making sure she placed as much love and passion into the kiss. Santana moaned at the tenderness, tightening her legs as to cause Rachel to slowly grind her cock against her aching entrance. 

Breaking the kiss, Rachel traveled down, nipping and kissing along Santana’s strong jawline to her exposed throat, her chest rumbling in approval at the display. She left an identical bite mark on the side of Santana’s neck, eliciting a drawled groan, and flattened her hot tongue against the flushed skin. 

Rachel moved lower to the valley of Santana’s breasts and simply tore apart the camisole, quickly hushing Santana’s protests by kneading the exposed supple flesh in one hand, her eager mouth working on the other. Rachel rolled the piqued bud with her tongue, flicking the other nipple with her thumb and index finger.

Santana emitted a high-pitched gasp, weaving her fingers through Rachel’s hair, keeping her level with her chest. “God, _yes_.”

With her hips languidly rocking against Santana’s, Rachel palmed both mounds, making the tan skin slick with her wet tongue, nearly drooling at her mate’s well endowed chest.

Rachel nipped the hard bud as she gently twisted its twin, smirking against Santana’s breast as the cheerleader groaned, her chest obviously sensitive. The Latina’s nails pressed harder into Rachel’s scalp, making the werewolf litter love bites along the prominent breasts, physically claiming the girl. 

Her mouth traveled lower, kissing along the flat plane of Santana’s toned stomach. Her hands slid down Santana’s sides, marveling at her beautiful curves. Rachel dragged her tongue across the dip of the girl’s belly button, fighting back a sly grin when Santana’s stomach muscles quivered. 

As Rachel neared the junction between Santana’s thighs, her nose drowned in her mate’s obvious arousal. Her eyes gleamed brightly at the thought of wet, snug walls clenching around her cock, a growl building in the back of her throat as she thrust roughly against the mattress, desperately wanting to rut inside of her mate, regardless of whether it was during their heat period or not.

Santana’s chest heaved at the stimulation, her body humming in pleasure at the warmth and uninterrupted attention of the girl above her. Propping herself on her elbows, her dark eyes lowered to witness Rachel’s hips mindlessly jerking against the bed, the bulbous cockhead weeping precum.

Her breath caught in her throat when Rachel’s molten gaze snapped up to hers from between her legs. She felt her pussy gush with more wetness at the erotic sight of Rachel dry humping the mattress. 

“Rachel,” Santana exhaled, licking her lips at how forcefully the underside of Rachel’s cock was rubbing against the bed, the precum trickling down to stain the sheets. Her pussy throbbed at how much she wanted the werewolf to fuck her.

Rachel’s hands slowly found purchase on the waistband of Santana’s shorts and slid them down her long legs, hungrily eyeing the large wet patch on the red panties.

Before Santana could register it, Rachel also shoved the panties down her legs and pressed her flat tongue against the dripping slit, nearly coming at the intoxicating taste of her mate.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Santana cried loudly, her hands tightly fisting the bedsheets. She leaned her head back as her eyes screwed shut, basking at the hot tongue at her center. Her thighs quivered around Rachel’s head, her body already close to climax. 

Rachel nearly whimpered at how amazing her mate tasted and smelled like, engraving the memory in her mind, knowing she could now easily come off those two senses alone. Her cock painfully ached at the thought of not being immediately sheathed between the other girl’s thighs.

“You taste so good,” the werewolf lowly murmured into Santana’s pussy, causing the girl to shiver at the husky tone.

Her hold on Santana’s thighs tightened as she licked along the drenched outer folds, humming loudly at the tangy, warm liquid accumulating in her mouth. She dipped her tongue inside the snug, hot channel, loving how Santana’s hips subconsciously thrusted against her eager mouth.

Rachel thrived off of her mate’s cries of pleasure, how her chest heaved deeply, barely collecting enough air in her lungs as the werewolf ate her out. Rachel loved when Santana’s toned thighs trembled around her head, pulling her impossibly closer. 

When Rachel’s nose bumped against her clit, Santana’s back arched off the bed, her entire body shaking. “Oh my _fucking_ god, Rachel,” she whined, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching. 

Understanding the cue, Rachel’s rough tongue flicked the engorged clit, smirking when the Latina’s cries grew in pitch, her hips helplessly humping Rachel’s face as she chased her orgasm. When Rachel wrapped her mouth around the clit and suckled the sensitive bud, Santana’s entire body tensed, her legs trembling erratically before her body slumped against the mattress.

Rachel lapped at the excreted juices from Santana’s climax, growing drunk off of the unique taste. She planted one final kiss on the girl’s inner thigh before racing up the Latina’s body to passionately kiss her.

Santana moaned at the taste of herself on Rachel’s lips, feeling her sensitive pussy grow wetter, clenching around nothing. She pulled away as Rachel returned to kissing her neck, sliding her slick cock against her dripping wet mound. Their nipples brushed against each other as Rachel moved between Santana’s legs, making the cheerleader moan at the extra stimulation.

“Jesus, _fuck_ , I need you right _now_ , Rachel,” Santana breathed wantonly into the other girl's ear, nipping the earlobe as she wrapped her legs around Rachel’s waist, pressing their fronts flush against each other.

Rachel groaned throatily, the muscles in her arms quivering momentarily at the thought. She kissed Santana’s left shoulder, caressing the darker skin with her tongue. “Are you absolutely sure?” she husked, pulling away slightly to meet her eyes.

The nearly black dilated eyes clashed with blazing gold irises, intense desire swirling in both.

As if proving how committed she was, Santana abruptly flipped them around, now perched on Rachel’s lap, feeling the thick, erected cock against her buttcheeks. She smirked at the werewolf’s shocked gaze before biting her lip at how warm and strong the younger girl felt beneath her. 

She rolled her hips on Rachel’s lower abdomen, feeling her wetness pool on the defined abs and Adonis belt. Rachel groaned deeply, leaning back against the bed’s headboard, clutching onto Santana’s waist.

“I want your cock inside me, baby,” Santana purred in the girl’s ear, watching the werewolf’s resistance crumble beneath her. “I need you to fuck me, Rachel.”

The werewolf’s head bowed, resting lightly on Santana’s chest. She whimpered at how hot her mate’s core felt against her lower naval. “But your heat period—”

“Isn’t here yet,” Santana reassured softly, cupping the girl’s chin to meet her eyes. “You said that I’m close and you still have control of yourself so everything’s fine. I want this too, okay? You’re not forcing me into anything.”

Rachel’s body slumped, relieved that she wouldn’t knot inside of her mate, knowing that it could be quite uncomfortable the first time because she would behave more animalistic, and she didn’t want her first time with Santana to be painful for her. She wanted to please Santana more than anything else. She was always her first priority. 

“Okay,” she whispered, looking up lovingly at the Latina, grinning at Santana’s small, proud smile as she leaned down to peck the werewolf’s lips. 

Rachel’s brows furrowed at a sudden thought, her cock throbbing. “Um, San, are you on birth control, because I doubt you bring any boys home to have a spare condom nearby.”

Santana’s plump lips curled up in a sexy grin as she began to slowly roll her hips. “Oh, I don’t have any condoms, but I’m on birth control so you can definitely shoot all of your hot cum inside me,” she purred, elated when the familiar gleam of lust recrossed Rachel’s eyes. She knew it would be lewd enough to get a rile out of the girl.

The werewolf growled at the erotic visual of releasing her load inside her mate, the only thought on her wolf’s mind to breed and create pups, regardless of whether or not Santana had started ovulating. She ground her cock against Santana’s plump ass, gripping her upper thighs tightly.

“There’s my big alpha,” Santana commented with a moan as she raised her hips, grabbing the base of Rachel’s cock, lining up the wide head with her soaking entrance.

The two lovers held intense eye contact as Santana slowly sank onto Rachel’s hard length, grateful that the werewolf allowed her to set the pace, as the cock stretched her aching, hot pussy. Rachel marveled at how easily her cock slid into her mate’s drenched center.

Once Santana bottomed out, Rachel held her breath at the orgasmic sensation of warm, velvety walls clinging onto her member. She breathed heavily, kissing Santana’s neck as the girl adjusted to her above average size.

Santana emitted a shuddering breath at the brimming fullness, feeling the large cock twitch inside of her. She grasped Rachel’s strong shoulders before she began to rock her hips, pleasure progressively building in her lower stomach as breathy pants left her, speeding her movements to catch another orgasm.

Rachel gritted her teeth at the moving hot walls around her, quickly losing herself in the heavenly stimulation. Her inner wolf threatened to run amuck and rut wildly into her mate until she dripped with her hot come, surely bred with a litter of pups.

She nearly howled at the image and thrusted her hips upward, the head of her cock grazing a patch of spongy tissue, making Santana cry out loudly, clinging onto Rachel’s shoulders, her nails biting the olive skin.

“Oh my fucking god! _Shit_.”

Santana grounded her hips into Rachel’s before she began to rapidly bounce on the large cock, the wet slapping noises pure music to their ears. An incoherent mess of moans passed Santana's lips as Rachel joined her thrusts halfway, her cock reaching further into her, making the Latina’s body tremble and latch onto her.

The werewolf growled in Santana’s shoulder as she circled her strong arms around Santana’s midsection, holding her close as her hips forcefully snapped up into her, her thick cock shining with Santana’s juices.

“Mine,” she muttered against Santana’s throat as she pistoned her hard shaft in and out of her mate’s addicting wet pussy, inhaling Santana’s entrancing scent. 

At a certain hard, angled thrust, Santana came undone on Rachel’s cock, her gushing walls clenching around the werewolf’s member as her thighs quivered violently around Rachel’s lower waist. Her come trickled down and collected between their joined bottom halves.

Santana’s chest heaved as she attempted to recollect her breath, only to gasp when Rachel easily pushed her back onto the mattress, hovering above her.

Noting the wild gleam in her blazing golden eyes, Santana whimpered at Rachel’s still hard cock inside her sensitive, drenched pussy. Rachel wasn’t staring back at her; it was her wild, lust-driven inner wolf.

Rachel leaned down to nip the side of Santana’s throat harshly, her hips rutting powerfully into her. A high-pitched yelp escaped Santana as she only laid there in pleasant shock, welcoming the strong thrusts by wrapping her arms and legs around Rachel as the shorter girl delved harder and deeper into her.

“Ohh, _fuck_ , Rachel, you’re such an animal,” she groaned, embarrassingly wet at the display of dominance. “So fucking sexy.”

“ _Mine_ ,” the werewolf growled possessively, her cock easily gliding inside the warm, squelching entrance that continued to grip onto her cock. Her firm upper thighs were smeared with Santana’s wetness, their hips noisily smacking together.

Santana’s breasts bounced against Rachel’s with every hard slam of the werewolf’s hips, her head was tilted back in pure ecstasy. “Ohh, fuck yes, Rach. I’m all yours,” Santana husked airily, digging her nails into Rachel’s toned back. She felt another orgasm quickly building due to her high sensitivity of the previous two.

Burying her head in the crook of Santana’s neck, Rachel grunted, feeling the familiar coil in her lower belly. Her cock painfully pulsated at the thought of breeding her sexy mate, her eyes blazing liquid gold. A loud, throaty growl tore through her, making Santana shiver violently at the deep vibrations against her.

“ _My_ Santana...”

Rachel lowered herself entirely on Santana, nearly howling at the delicious skin contact, only her hips moving between them. Her tightening grip threatened to tear through the bed sheets as her whole body trembled with every deep thrust, her rhythm sloppy and desperate. The subtle ache of her healing side wound was entirely muted by the immense pleasure building in her balls. 

After a few short, powerful thrusts that left the Latina gasping for air and clawing painfully at the werewolf’s back, Rachel bit down on Santana’s shoulder, all of her muscles tensing as her cock twitched and shot thick, endless ropes of hot come in Santana’s quivering walls, who came yet again at the intensity of Rachel’s orgasm inside her. 

Rachel whined loudly as she emptied herself in her mate, her entire body quivering as her asscheeks flexed, thrusting helplessly into Santana, feeling her thick come leak out and pool between them. Though the sight was extremely erotic, Rachel silently mourned at the loss, wanting all of her come to remain inside the Latina, painting her walls.

For a moment, she regretted not waiting for the heat period but quickly chastised herself for the ignorant irrationality. Rachel would never rush her mate through the rigorous process, wanting to adequately prepare Santana for anything that might come her way. 

Her arms collapsed beneath the strain of her weight and intense orgasm. Rachel rested lightly on her mate’s ample chest, her hips lazily pumping into her for the sake of simply staying inside the exhausted Latina. She groaned throatily at the mesh of fluids between their lower halves, bathing Rachel’s slowly softening cock. She propped herself on her elbows, lovingly attending to Santana’s sensitive breasts and slender neck.

Santana’s entire body quivered from the aftershocks of three consecutive orgasms, her pussy milking Rachel’s spent cock for every drop of her hot come, groaning as she felt several spurts ooze out of her drenched pussy. She fought to catch her breath, her mouth dry as she gaped at the golden eyes watching her.

The werewolf stared intently at her, interested in the bruising bite mark on her mate’s shoulder. Her inner wolf howled appreciatively at the claim. She leaned in and softly kissed Santana, proud at the pleased hum in response.

Feeling her cock soften, Rachel slowly pulled out of Santana, swallowing thickly at the mess of fluids on her shiny cock, greatly tempted to sink back in and fuck her mate until she could barely handle the stimulation, wanting to permanently ruin her mate’s bed sheets with their come.

A shiver ran down Rachel’s spine at the thought, knowing how sexually dependent Santana would become during her three ovulating days now that they had sex. It was why Rachel had always avoided the girl before, knowing she could probably not control herself then. Now, she didn’t think she could be able to restrain herself at all, only wanting to bury herself in her mate until she either properly satisfied her, or as her wolf desired, properly bred her.

Santana whined at the loss, feeling empty as the mixture of fluids slowly trickled out of her exhausted pussy, somewhat disappointed that she couldn’t hold it in. She gazed lovingly into the dimming amber orbs, reaching up to caress Rachel’s cheek. She gently rubbed her thumb along Rachel’s cheekbone, her heart fluttering when the werewolf leaned into her touch.

The cheerleader bit her lip at the yearning tightness in her chest. “I love you,” she rasped, taken aback by how husky her tone had become once riddled with desire.

Rachel’s eyes brightened, a large grin forming on her face as she swept down to kiss her. Santana smiled softly into the passionate kiss, loosely wrapping her arms around Rachel’s shoulders.

“I love you too, San, to the stars and back. You’ll always be my _Luna_.”

When they parted for air, they leaned against each other’s foreheads, simply basking in the moment until Rachel pushed herself onto her palms to gaze fondly at her mate.

“You know, for a virgin, you’re definitely an _animal_ in bed,” Santana teased lightly, smirking at the flush in Rachel’s cheeks and chest. “You gave me three orgasms without breaking a sweat. I’m very impressed with your skills, Tiny.”

Rachel groaned and shoved her head in Santana’s shoulder as the cheerleader wrapped her arms around her, carefully avoiding the large bandage covering the healing wound on Rachel’s side. “Quit embarrassing me.”

Santana laughed, the rich sound making Rachel’s heart flutter. “Oh please, it’s definitely a compliment. Besides, I know you can last longer, given your werewolf stamina, but you forget that I’m _very_ sexually active and in love with your cock.”

The werewolf groaned again, which only made Santana’s laughs louder. The Latina soothingly stroked Rachel’s back, feeling the girl tense above her once she interacted with the vulnerable scratches running down her back.

Santana snorted. “Oh honey, you best believe I gots you back for that aggressive bite on my shoulder. You should check out your neck and back, but I know it’s not as bad as mine. It’s probably gonna be a bitch to cover up my marks.”

Rachel sighed at the tender hands running down her back. “Then everyone will know you’re mine.”

Santana only half-heartedly scoffed. “Werewolves and their unbelievable possessiveness,” she muttered in disbelief. “I know I’m yours, Tiny. I’ve known that since the beginning of the school year. I’m not letting anyone else get a hold of this Latin sexiness.”

Rachel kissed the side of Santana’s neck. “Very sexy, you are.”

Even though she had endured three intense orgasms, Santana still felt her pussy clench at the feeling of Rachel’s lips on her sensitive skin. She unexpectedly pushed the werewolf off, nearly chuckling at the girl’s almost offended expression. 

“Nuh uh. I am _not_ looking for orgasm number four right now. As much as I wanna, we can’t fuck all day. I haven’t even eaten yet, and I kinda wanna keep my pussy intact, knowing you’d murder it if we kept going.”

Rachel’s inner wolf piqued up at the erotic thought but grumbled once she relented at the request of her mate. “Alright, fine.” She rose up from the bed and slowly stretched, sighing deeply once her back popped.

Santana subtly gawked at Rachel’s full naked glory, her limp cock still appealing between her legs, the faint V-line of her hips looking deliciously tempting. Even the addition of the thin white gauze tape wrapping around her lower torso and the large bandage made the werewolf more attractive.

Santana scowled at herself. “You’re fucking insatiable.”

Rachel turned to her with a cocky smirk. “You or me?”

Santana glared at her, glancing down at herself and the dried mess. “Well, it looks like I need a hot shower.” 

Glancing at the clock, she estimated that they had until seven o’clock when Quinn and Brittany wanted to have a sleepover. They roughly had five hours to prepare.

Her eyes met Rachel’s expectantly. The werewolf rose a brow, not sure whether she knew what the Latina was implying. 

Santana sighed. Even though the diva was now a sexy werewolf who could fuck extremely well, she was still clueless as ever.

“Join me in the shower?” she tried again, smirking at how Rachel’s cock suddenly began to harden, giving away the werewolf’s thoughts. Santana bit her lip, rising off the bed to reach for the half-hardened member, feeling it twitch in her hand. She almost shuddered at the feeling of thick cum slowly trickling down her thighs. “I’ll definitely make it worth your while.”

Rachel’s dark russet eyes met hers before she nodded eagerly, always have wanted to try shower sex. “You never have to ask me twice.” 

Santana’s eyes narrowed. “Man, you really are the type of virgin that becomes a sex freak after they lose their virginity.”

Rachel shrugged helplessly. “Blame the wolf and its breeding kink. I just want to fuck you until you physically can’t handle it anymore.”

A shiver ran down the Latina’s spine at the thought, already foreseeing that they’d be late to the sleepover, too busy fucking on every surface of the house while her parents were away that weekend. She briefly pondered whether she should cancel beforehand as Rachel dragged her to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, that was that. yep. at least i tried. 
> 
> i hope it wasn't too bad. i tried but remembered i was a thirst mofo. i wrote this back in october 2018. i just wanted to post this and get it out of my drafts for this new nsfw account.
> 
> we'll see how much completed and work-in-progress (WIPs) content i post here but please, don't be afraid to join the thirst side. until next time, if that.


End file.
